


WIND FLOWER! (markjin)

by ramkingvevo



Category: GOT7
Genre: BL, Bae Jinyoung Is Whipped, Boys In Love, Boys Love - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Cute, Dancing, Established Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan, Established Relationship, Fanfic, Fanfiction, GOT7 - Freeform, Gay, Gift Fic, Idols, LGBT, M/M, Mark And Jinyoung Are In Love, Mark And Jinyoung Watch A Sunrise Together, Markjin, MxM - Freeform, Slight Reminiscing, Sunrises, Sweet, bxb - Freeform, gay fanfiction, gay relationship, kpop, mark is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramkingvevo/pseuds/ramkingvevo
Summary: ❝ I'LL WAKE THE SILENCE UNDER YOUR DEEP SEA. . . ❞Jinyoung thinks Mark is eternally beautiful.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	WIND FLOWER! (markjin)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pikakeiji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikakeiji/gifts).



Mark was beautiful, alluring, -so everlastingly transcendent with every move that he made. Jinyoung was naive, much to a fault, and he smiled with the utmost sincerity. . . He smiled like someone who'd never been hurt, never been scorned, never been scarred by the world. Painfully innocent, Mark thought him to be, but enamoring all the same, and he loved him for it. He loved Jinyoung despite his vernal outlook, in lieu of his childlike simplicity, -loved him for everything that he was, everything he wasn't, and everything he would come to be.

And Jinyoung returned that love, so forcefully, so obsessively, as if he truly believed they were crafted for one another by the hands of an unseen God. Perhaps he  _ did _ believe that. Whatever the case, Jinyoung sat in the corner of the practice room, knees pulled up to his chest as he watched Mark dance, the latest hours of the day ebbing away until they met the earliest hours of the morning.

The world outside meant nothing. Time was simply an illusion as far as Jinyoung was concerned, and the only reality was that of Mark's graceful movements. Light tinged with yellow hues splayed across the room, kissing their flesh with the same softness as falling autumn leaves breaking away from their branches at a light gust of feeble wind. Jinyoung watched Mark's every move like a hawk, damned if he would miss a single moment. Skin a tender beige, pulled taut over healthy muscles, Jinyoung nursed the feeling in his chest. He sealed the moment away in his heart's memories, hoping to never reach an age where he could no longer remember the beauty and grace of the man whose lips he kissed so passionately.

_ He was breathtaking _ . He moved with every passing beat, as if the music was running directly through his veins, as if he knew it better than he knew the curves and dips of Jinyoung's body, as if Mark knew the music better than he knew the beating heart inside his lover's chest. It was achingly pure, hickory brown strands of hair contrasting greatly against the starkly white fabric of Mark's ill fitting t-shirt. He was the spitting image of an angel, a being ascending from a place so far away from Jinyoung's realm of consciousness that he may never fully understand the depth and breadth of Mark's intrinsic divinity.

_ He was stunning _ . The way he moved, confident in every step, the way he glided and spun as if there were no such thing as gravity. Jinyoung watched him like his life depended on it, scared that a single blink would throw the balance of the universe off it's ailing axis. Mark moved from one side of the room to the other as if he was flying somehow, -smoother than silk, lighter than air. He was graceful, elegant, -eternally beautiful. Sharp movements bleeding into gentle motions, sometimes both, all in the same breath. His body was the conductor, feet leaping along the keys of the piano, open chest singing that melodious song.

The music stopped and so did Mark, breathless and sweaty in the middle of the room with a pair of admiring eyes taking him in as if Jinyoung had never seen him before. . .

He would never not be beautiful.

"Well?" Mark prompted, hunching himself over a bit as he briefly struggled to catch him breath, "what did you think? Was that better?"

"I like that choreography better than the other," Jinyoung confirmed with a solidifying nod, "-you dance best when you're free to choose your own expression of the music."

"Yes or no, don't go sappy on me," Mark joked, straightening his spine as he ran a hand through his tousled hair.

"I'm being serious," Jinyoung pouted lightly in response, "this is my favorite version of you."

"Your favorite?" Mark cocked his head to the side with a smirk, raising one eyebrow in the process.

"Fine," Jinyoung sighed, pulling himself to his feet after what felt like an eternity of sitting on the floor in the practice room, "second favorite."

Snaking his arms around Mark's neck, the younger male felt his heart skip a beat. He'd never been so in love, had never looked at someone so fondly, and he hoped with every fiber of his being that Mark understood him sincerely, despite the fact that he wasn't always very good at expressing it.

"What's the first then?" The elder male asked, bringing one strong arm around to pull Jinyoung in by his slim waist.

"Always hard to choose," Jinyoung prefaced, leaning in to pepper kisses along his lover's strong jaw, feeling comforted just a bit by the slight pant to Mark’s breathing, "but I like the you that watches sunrises with me the best."

Aloud, he knew he'd never be able to explain why. Jinyoung wasn't the best with words, much to a fault, and before the two of them began dating there were many instances where he feared he'd pushed Mark away with his careless tongue. If given time, however, Jinyoung was confident that he could have written everything down in a comprehensive manner, -confident that he could describe the absolute and utter sense of infinity that showed itself most prominently in the moments where the sun was reclaiming its place in the sky.

"We haven’t done that in a while, have we?" Mark noted, his thumb rubbing little circles into Jinyoung’s hip absentmindedly.    
  
"We haven’t really had the time," the younger male replied, "dance practices, studio recordings, photo shoots every other day, we’ve been hard pressed for breathing room, so the sunrise has been the last thing on my mind."   
  
"Yeah, with everything going on it hasn’t crossed my mind either. . . But, now that it has, I miss it a lot," Mark admitted.

"Mhm," Jinyoung hummed in agreement, "same here. I love what we do, and I’m proud of us both, but sometimes I miss the quiet."   
  
"Me too," Mark mumbled, "I miss little things like that the most these days. Watching sunrises, being able to actually sit down and enjoy meals together, watching movies together in bed on your laptop. . . I love the life we have, and I’m always thankful that we get to live out our dreams like this, especially since we’re doing it together, but some days I really just wish the world would stop for us for a little while."   
  
"That would be great. Just you and me for a while, let me have you all to myself, no sharing. Eating ramen together on the couch in front of the TV at two in the morning, laughing, not worried about getting enough sleep, not worried about six a.m. dance practice. . ." Jinyoung trailed off.   
  
"We might have to wait a while for some of that," Mark acknowledged, "but, let’s wait up and watch the sunrise. It’s only a few hours away, and I really want that feeling again. Just the two of us and the sun, a thousand colors in the sky. . . I want that again. I want to feel it all again, to remind us of why we’ve fought so hard to be together and to support one another’s dreams."   
  
Who was Jinyoung to say no to that? Especially when his yearning was just as great. He wanted to revisit the days of their vernal souls.   
  
And so they did. They waited, then watched with wonder in their eyes like they had when they were younger, on the verge of a romantic relationship, but still teetering along the edge like clumsy high school students. They watched as the sun crested over the horizon, the sky painting itself into a beautiful ombre of dusty pink and tender orange.    
  
"The sun watched me fall in love with you," Jinyoung said, the first to speak through the glowing rims of their irises, —the first to take his eyes away from the beauty of nature, to look at the man next to him.

". . . That’s pretty,” Mark smiled, gently, softly, carefully; like Jinyoung’s hands trailing over his skin on less than sober nights all that time ago.

“I fell in love with you while watching you stuff your face with noodles, so we should probably tell your story at our wedding instead of mine."   
  
Jinyoung laughed, and Mark felt his entire body melt. So many thoughts, so many emotions, so many feelings swam through his form like fish through the spacious ocean. Everything he wanted to say was there on the tip of his tongue,  _ right there _ , so close to the surface, so ready to be spoken into the open air. . .   
  
“I fucking love you.”   
  
The elder male leaned in, a smile etched onto his handsome face as he curved his hand to meet the structure of Jinyoung’s neck, and he kissed his lover until the oxygen in their lungs was spent, and then for just a few seconds longer. Jinyoung’s shaky breath ghosted against Mark’s warm flesh.   
  
"I fucking love you too,” Jinyoung whispered, fingers curling around the fabric of Mark’s t-shirt.   
  
_ Maybe just a little too much. _


End file.
